Truth or Dare
by Everybody Lies1
Summary: The team is bored so they play truth or dare.House bets Wilson two hundred dollars that he will win.But what started out as a fun game gets carried away.This has Huddy in it and takes place before Kutner dies but after Amber dies. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own House or any of it's characters.**

**Sorry for any possible OOC and short chapters. This is my first House fic, but I hope that it will turn out descent.**

**This takes place sometime in season 5. Before Kutner died but after Amber died.**

* * *

House sat at his desk tossing his over-sized tennis ball between his two hands. There were no cases today yet. He thought about bothering Cuddy but she was in a meeting now. Not that that ever stopped him before, but he was too tired to deal with all of those people. Wilson was breaking some bad news to one of his patients. House didn't want to get caught up in all of that emotion. So he decided to bother his team.

"Hello my ducklings," said House walking out of his office.

"What now House," asked Chase.

" I didn't know that you were Australian, Foreman?"

"Turn around," said Chase.

House did, there was Chase and Cameron.

"You know as much as I like parties I don't think that Cuddy would like the idea of a seven person team."

"We don't want to join your team,House," said Cameron we're just bored because today's a slow day. Even at the ER."

"So what did you want me to do? Pull out 'Uno', so we could all have a fun game and laugh?"

Chase shrugged his shoulders.

House sighed, "We could play pin the tail on Cameron's ass?"

"Hey!"

"You're right, Cuddy's is much better."

"How about we play truth or dare," asked Kutner.

House smiled and nodded his head, "All in favor," everyone raised their hands, "Good, now for a couple of ground rules."

"You and rules," asked Taub.

"Of course, unless you want me to dare you to stab Foremen in the eye with a fork. Then you'd have a law suit on your hands, but of it makes you feel any better I'll say your a splendid guy at court."

"What are the rules," said Foremen.

"There will be three rules. Number one, no killing or hurting anyone. Number two no daring for anyone to have it with anyone else. That includes furniture", said House noticing how Kutner was grinning, "You can all do that on your own time. And number three, uh, we'll make that up as we go one."

"Sounds reasonable," Thirteen responded.

"Remember if you incline to do the truth or dare your out of here. So Chase you should probably just leave now."

Then Wilson entered the room, "That's official that is the last person of the day. What," House was looking from Chase to Wilson.

"No I take that back, Wilson will crack first."

"Huh."

"Truth or dare," said Taub.

"House, I could beat you."

"Really? How much are you betting on that?"

"I'm not going-"

"Fine," House interrupted, "I knew you'd just end up losing."

"Hundred bucks, says I'll beat you."

"Best you got?"

"Two hundred says I'll beat you."

House held out his hand, and Wilson clasped on to it, "Deal."

* * *

**What do you think? Please review this chapter and give me your thoughts on it. You know that you want to click on the big green button.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own House or any of it's characters.**

**Sorry for any possible OOC, and possible short chapters.**

**

* * *

**

_"Two hundred bucks says I'll beat you."_

_House held out his hand and Wilson clasped on to it,"Deal."_

_************_

House turned and looked at everybody, "Kutner, go first."

Kutner smiled, "Taub, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do 'I'm a Little Tea Cup."

"Um, no?"

"You have to do it or else your out."

Taub stood up. He _really_ did not want to do this but he didn't want to be the first one out, so he cleared his throat.

"I'm a little tea cup...short and stout. Here is my handle," he curved his right arm and put it on his hip, "here is...my stout," Taub lifted up his left arm and curved it down.

There was silence for a long time, nobody said a word, they just stared at him. House clapped his hands.

"Encore?"

Taub just sighed and sat down.

"Who is next..Cameron."

"Okay, Chase. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"And Chase's manliness is shaking it's head in disgust as we speak," said House.

Chase rolled his eyes, as did Cameron.

"Chase, true or false are you Australian?"

"That's cheating," complained House," what do you think he is Dutch?"

"Yes, Cameron, I'm Australian," Chase smirked.

"How about Foremen."

"Thirteen, do you want a truth question or a dare one?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to, I don't know, jump up and down?"

"Nah."

House shook his head, but Thirteen didn't care, she thought that this game was very stupid.

"One down six to go."

Wilson cut in, "Hey House could I go?"

And now it begins.

"What do I care?"

"Truth or dare?"

"What do you think? Dare."

"I dare you to give Chase a hug.

House looked at Wilson to Chase in disgust. He would never ever, not for one hundred of Wilson's lunches would House ever hug Chase. But he had to, he really wanted to get two hundred bucks, not to mention all of the bragging rights. So he took a deep breath.

"Fine."

"Hey, don't I get a say in this," asked Chase.

"No," said House and Wilson at the same exact time.

House slowly limped over to Chase and leaned his cane up against the table. He then outstretched his two arms and quickly put them on Chase then took them off in a flash. Chase and House were both very shocked, then House turned to Cameron.

"For the record I wasn't stealing him from you. But if he goes to work wearing puple and pink, and he starts baking then I think the relationship is over."

He then turned to Wilson, " I hope that this wasn't some excuse to make me open up my feelings to other people, because if it was then you suck at it. But now it's my turn," House smirked, "Truth or dare?"

* * *

**I really tried to make this chapter good, don't butcher me if you think it wasn't, but tell me what I should fix. Reviews would be very much appreciated. The green button is calling your name.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own House or any of it's characters.**

**Sorry for any possible OOC.**

**

* * *

**

House looked at Wilson "Truth or dare?"

"Um...dare.",

"I dare you to prank phone call Cuddy, pretending to be a drunken teenager."

"Really, House?"

"Yes, really, unless you want to give me two hundred dollars."

Wilson went toward the phone and Wilson dialed Cuddy's number. House smirked

Then Cuddy picked up, "Hello, this is Dr. Lisa Cuddy."

Wilson cleared his throat, "What are you wearing?"

"House!"

Wilson was shocked, "No, it's Wilson."

"Wilson!"

"It wasn't my fault me and House are in a bet," House shook his head and motioned for Wilson to hang up.

"Why didn't you say no? Stop encouraging him to be so immature. Your like a couple of boys!"

"Cuddy it's-"

"Because of you I had to walk out of a very important meeting about some one suing the hospital for an acctident."

"I-"

"Tell House that I want to talk to him."

"Talk to House," said Wilson looking at House. House was shaking his head and acting something out."

"I'm sorry he," Wilson couldn't make out what he was doing, "he,um, is in clinic duty," House clapped his hand to his forehead.

Cuddy sighed, "Wilson you have got to get better at this lying thing. House would never go to clinic duty with out me chasing him down first. See you in a bit."

With that Cuddy hung up and Wilson put the phone on the receiver.

"What was that, Wilson!"

"I'm sorry she's coming down here in a minute."

"You do one prank phone call and you get us in trouble. Now I have to deal with Cuddy talking about big hospital owners and the meaning of life."

"But I still did the dare. I still prank phone called her, even though it failed."

Taub nodded his head, "He did."

As did Chase, "Yup."

"Nobody asked the peanut gallery."

"Relax House," said Foremen, "She's not going to fire any of us and it's just a short lecture, the same as any other day."

House still was not in the mood for this, "I don't know about you but I don't want mommy lecturing me about playing nice with the other boys and girls to me today."

"You can go now," said Wilson to Chase.

Chase looked at Taub, "Truth or dare."

"I'll do truth. I don't want to do another I'm a Little Tea Cup."

Chase shrugged his shoulders not sure what to say, "Have you ever worn women's under wear?"

Just then Cuddy came in, "Chase!"

Chase then pointed to House and Cuddy turned to House and put her hands on her hips.

"I would look you in the eyes but I'm afraid that I'm going to turn to stone."

Then Taub sat down, "I don't want to answer," he said in a low voice, hoping that if he said nothing more he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Either you do wear women's underwear or your afraid of big, mighty Cuddles. But either way your out, and that only leaves five more people then I'll win."

"House what the hell is going on?"

"We're playing a game. A game of truth of dare and I'm five people away from clearing Wilson out of two hundred bucks."

"I really don't have time for this now, House."

"You won't, maybe, or might not here from me later this day. What can I say? It's a game."

"Everything is a game for you, even people's lives. Don't bother me again," and with that she left.

"Okay," said House looking at everybody, "who's next?"

* * *

**What do you think? Please review this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own House or any of it's characters.**

**Sorry for not updating in so long it's been very hectic lately.**

* * *

_"Okay," said House looking at everybody, "who's next?"_

_**********_

"Are you serious," asked Cameron, "Cuddy just warned us not to."

"All the more reason why we should play."

"Fine," said Foremen, "Kutner, truth or dare?"

Foremen saw the looks that everybody was giving him, "What? The sooner the game ends, the sooner House will stop this craziness, and the sooner Cuddy will not be annoyed."

"Okay," nodded Kutner, "I'll do dare."

Foremen just wanted this game to end so he made something up that even Kutner wouldn't do.

"Kutner, I dare you to yell and insult House."

Kutner was shocked. Yell and insult House. This was the same as jumping off a ten story building or off of a bridge. No, it was actually much more dangerous than those two things combined. Kutner really wanted to show House that he wasn't a wimp so he shucked up his breath and walked toward House.

"I think that,"

"I'm a wonder full person," House teased.

"No, that," Kutner looked at his boss and he realised that it wasn't worth it, "That your a good boss."

House smiled, he knew Kutner couldn't do it, "Kutner, there is no need to state the obvious. Wilson you can go now, only you,Chase,Cameron, and I are left.

Wilson shrugged his shoulders, "House, I dare you to be nice to any clinic patient of my choosing."

House nodded his head, but he knew this would not be easy.

* * *

_At the clinic_

Wilson looked around wondering who to pick. There was a little boy with his mom, an old man, and a women with brown hair who was holding her stomach. Wilson didn't want House to be mean to the boy or the old man, so he chose the women and pointed at her.

"Her. I want you to be her doctor and be nice. I'll be in there making sure."

House went to the women, "Hello, I'm Doctor House and you are", Wilson handed him the file, "Kathy Bernard, great follow me."

She did and she sat on the table, House looked at her, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, my other doctor told me just last week that I was lactose intolerant. Now my stomach is killing me and I've been having diarrhea a lot, but I've been eating the right foods."

"Such as."

"Bread, strawberries, cereal, cheese, nutrition bars, and chips. That sort of stuff."

"Did you say cheese," asked House, Wilson could tell that House was going to get upset.

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"You do know that you can't eat any dairy right?"

"I wasn't drinking any milk."

House closed his eyes slowly than opened them. He then went over to the cabinet and brought back some pills, "Take these before you eat cheese,yogurt, or ice cream. It will help with your symptoms," these were of course lactose pills.

"Thanks, Doctor House, do I leave now?"

House sighed, "Yup."

The women then left and Wilson couldn't believe it, "How did you...I mean..how?"

"Wilson, please, I can be nice when I want to be," and house left the room, but then popped his head back in, "Which is rarely."

* * *

**What do you think? Please review and tell me what you thought. I am also thinking about bringing Cuddy back in. Should I?**


End file.
